I Don't Dance
I Don't Dance is a song sung by Ryan and Chad on the baseball diamond. Ryan challenges Chad to a baseball game, and it turns into a big dance routine. Singer(s): Ryan & Chad Released: 2007 Movie: High School Musical 2 Lyrics (Ryan) Hey, batter, batter, hey batter, batter swing. (Chad) I've got to just do my thing. (Ryan) Hey, batter, batter, hey batter, batter swing. (Chad) Yeah (Ryan) I'll show you that it's one and the same: Baseball, dancing, same game. It's easy: Step up to the plate, start swingin. (Chad) I wanna play ball now, and that's all. This is what I do. It ain't no dance that you can show me. yeah (Ryan) You'll never know (Chad) Oh I Know. (Ryan) you'll never try. (Chad)There's just one little thing that stops me everytime yeah. (Ryan) Come on! (Chad) I don't dance. (Ryan) I know you can. (Chad) Not a chance. No. (Ryan) If I could do this, well, you could do that. (Chad) But I don't dance. (Ryan) Hit it out of the park! (Chad) I don't dance. (Ryan) I say you can. (Chad) Not a chance. (Ryan) Slide home, you score, swingin on the dance floor. (Chad) I don't dance, no. (Ryan)Hey, batter, batter, hey batter, batter swing. (Chad) I've just got to do my thing. (Ryan)Hey, batter, batter, hey batter, batter swing. (Chad) Yeah. (Ryan) Two-steppin, now you're up to bat. Bases loaded, do your dance. It's easy: Take your best shot, just hit it. (Chad) I've got what it takes, playin my game, So you better spin that pitch you're gonna throw me, yeah. I'II show you how I swing. (Ryan) You'll never know (Chad) Oh I know. (Ryan) you'll never try. (Chad)There's just one little thing that stops me every time. Yeah. (Ryan)Come on! (Chad) I don't dance. (Ryan) I know you can. (Chad) Not a chance. No no. (Ryan)If I could do this, well, you could do that. (Chad) But I don't dance. (Ryan) Hit it out of the park! (Chad) I don't dance. (Ryan) I say you can. (Chad) Not a chance. No no. (Ryan) Slide home, you score, swingin on the dance floor. (Chad) I don't dance, no. (Ryan) Lean back, tuck it in, take a chance. Swing it out, spin around, do the dance. (Chad) I wanna play ball, not dance hall. I'm makin a triple, not a curtain call. (Ryan) I can prove it to you til you know it's true, Cause I can swing it, I can bring it to the diamond too. (Chad) You're talkin a lot Show me what you got. Stop. (All) Swing! (Ryan) Hey Come on, swing it like this. Oh, swing! (Chad) Ooh (Ryan) Jitterbug... just like that. That's what I mean; That's how you swing. (Chad) You make a good pitch but I don't belive. (Ryan) I say you can. (Chad) I know I can. but (Ryan and Chad) I don't dance. (Ryan) You can do it. (Chad) I don't dance, no. (Ryan) Nothin'to it.Atta boy, atta boy. Yeah. (Chad) Hey, batter, batter, hey batter, batter what? (Ryan) One, two, three, four, everybody swing! (Ryan and Chad) Come on! (Chad) I don't dance. (Ryan)I know you can. (Chad) Not a chance. No no. (Ryan) If I could do this, well, you could do that. (Chad) But I don't dance. (Ryan) Hit it out of the park! (Chad) I don't dance. (Ryan) I say you can. (Chad) Not a chance. No no. (Ryan) Silde home, you score, swingin on the dance floor. (Chad) I don't dance, no.